Kirito VS Link
Kirito VS Link is SSS42X2's 6th DBX. It features Kirito from the Sword Art Online series and Link from the Legend of Zelda series. Description Sword Art Online VS Legend of Zelda! The Digital Black Swordsmen battles the Hero of Hyrule in a deul to the death! Can the skilled swordsmen Kirito take out Hyrule's top champion Link? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro (Cue Dark Mantis - Mega Man X8) In an online arena, Kirito '''walked by with Asuna, ready to face the next boss, but what they saw was a man wearing a green tunic, a pointy hat, and a sword and shield on his back, this was the famous Hyrule Hero, '''Link. Link turns around and saw Kirito pointing his sword at him, thinking it as a challenge. He nods and jumps back, pulling out the Master Sword and Hylian Shield, getting into a battle stance. Kirito does the same. (Cue Ruthless - Anarchy Reigns) Kirito: I won't hold back! Link: Hah! Fight HERE WE GOOO! Kirito runs up and collides blades with Link as they both jump and Link fires lasers out of his sword and Kirito destroys them and throws his sword right at Link's chest, but he blocks it with his shield. Kirito grabs his sword and and slashes Link right in the body and knocks him to a wall as Kirito goes right for the stab. Link rolls out of the way and fire arrows which Kirito just slashes, then Link fires a Ice Arrow, freezing Kirito in ice, but he breaks free as Link throws his Boomerang which Kirito just ignores and rapidly slashes Link and stabs him right in the chest and does an upward slash, sending Link's sword far back. Kirito takes advantage of this and slashes Link multiple times, until he is stopped and stunned by Link's Boomerang and Link uses his Clawshot to grab his blade and slashes him far back and runs up to him with the Pegasus Boots. Link throws a bomb right at Kirito, but Kirito dodges it and propels himself right at Link. Link jumps up, dodging Kirito's assault and attacks him with the Fire Rod, burning off his coat. Kirito then decides to end it here and takes out his second sword and holds them both in a stance. (Cue Rocket Surgeon - No More Heroes) The slashes of Kirito filled Link's body with scars and wounds as he looks around the room, Kirito nowhere to be found. Link then thrusts his sword to the ground, causing an earthquake, launching Kirito into the sky, but he launches himself at Link, slashing him multiple times, nonstop. Kirito thrusts his swords into Link's chest, but he gets a face full of Golden Gauntlet as Link survives and pulls the two swords out of his chest. He kicks Kirito into sky and pulls out the Ice Rod, freezing Kirito as he fell. Link pulls his sword to the sky and uses the Skyward Strike, slicing Kirito's frozen body in half as the two shattered into pieces. Link heals himself and walks away. Asuna was knocked out by the extreme force of the Skyward Strike and saw Kirito's frozen body in tiny shards of ice. Her face shedded small tears but knew that he was going to respawn and walked away. DBX! Creator Room SSS42X2: Don't you love a happy ending? I know I do, most of the times. Coming up is a battle of the blonde brawlers from Capcom and Square Enix. Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs with a returning combatant Category:DBXs with Music Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights